In various localities gophers, although beneficial for water retention and ground aerating purposes, become unwanted pests due to uncontrolable damage to orchards, gardens and other types of vegetation. Gophers live in underground burrows which may include individual tunnels or runs of one-half mile or more in length and a community of gophers may build a labyrinth of such underground runs and reproduce in such numbers over relatively short periods of time that they become severe economic liabilities for persons engaged in many different areas of agriculture.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which uncontrolled growth of communities of gophers may be terminated and gophers may be locally exterminated at a low cost and with little effort. The probe and poison dispenser of the instant invention is designed to facilitate the location of gopher burrows and enable placement of poisoned grain in the burrows or runs in order to locally eradicate gophers within the burrows.